Moncollé Get
Moncollé Get (Japanese: モンコレGET) is a special line of collectible Monster Collection figures that feature a Special QR Code and a bar code on the figure's base that can be read by the Pokémon games and by certain other Takara Tomy toys. They are intended to be randomly distributed in a blind-purchase manner, at locations such as toy, , and candy shops. These figures will were released around the end of December 2016. The figure's QR Code can be scanned by the Pokédex's QR Scanner in Pokémon Sun and Moon to reveal where that Pokémon can be found in the games. The bar code—referred to as a Get Code—can be read by the Moncollé Get Voiced Poké Ball. The Pokémon's name, type, height, and weight are also printed by these codes. Releases Moncollé Get figures will be grouped into "volumes", with different volumes available at different locations. Each volume features a total of nine figures: six "normal" figures that are officially revealed from the time of release and three "secret" figures which are unknown. Volume 1 The Volume 1 releases are collectively given the title Meadow of Encounters (Japanese: 出会いの草原) and will be available at toy shops. None.png|Normal, To be released December 28, 2016 None.png|Normal, To be released December 28, 2016 None.png|Normal, To be released December 28, 2016 None.png|Normal, To be released December 28, 2016 None.png|Normal, To be released December 28, 2016 None.png|Normal, To be released December 28, 2016 None.png|Secret, unknown To be released December 28, 2016 None.png|Secret, unknown To be released December 28, 2016 None.png|Secret, unknown To be released December 28, 2016 Volume 2 The Volume 2 releases are collectively given the title Smoldering Cave (Japanese: 火種のどうくつ) and will be available at toy shops. None.png|Normal, To be released December 28, 2016 None.png|Normal, To be released December 28, 2016 None.png|Normal, To be released December 28, 2016 None.png|Normal, To be released December 28, 2016 None.png|Normal, To be released December 28, 2016 None.png|Normal, To be released December 28, 2016 None.png|Secret, unknown To be released December 28, 2016 None.png|Secret, unknown To be released December 28, 2016 None.png|Secret, unknown To be released December 28, 2016 Volume 3 The Volume 3 releases are collectively given the title Shore of Beginnings (Japanese: はじまりの水辺) and will be available at Gacha shops. None.png|Normal, To be released January 2017 None.png|Normal, To be released January 2017 None.png|Normal, To be released January 2017 None.png|Normal, To be released January 2017 None.png|Normal, To be released January 2017 None.png|Normal, To be released January 2017 None.png|Secret, unknown To be released January 2017 None.png|Secret, unknown To be released January 2017 None.png|Secret, unknown To be released January 2017 Volume 4 The Volume 4 releases are collectively given the title Outlying Power Plant (Japanese: 町はずれの発電所) and will be available at candy shops. None.png|Normal, To be released January 2017 None.png|Normal, To be released January 2017 None.png|Normal, To be released January 2017 None.png|Normal, To be released January 2017 None.png|Normal, To be released January 2017 None.png|Normal, To be released January 2017 None.png|Secret, unknown To be released January 2017 None.png|Secret, unknown To be released January 2017 None.png|Secret, unknown To be released January 2017 Other A Togedemaru figure is planned to be a part of a limited edition of the Pokémon Sun and Moon guide book.『ポケットモンスター サン・ムーン』の公式攻略本が発売決定！ 限定版には豪華な特典も！ | ポケットモンスターオフィシャルサイト A Pikachu with a special pose will also come with the Moncollé Get Voiced Poké Ball. Trivia * is the only announced figure to not be part of the Alola Pokédex and unobtainable in the game via normal means. References Category:Merchandise Category:Figures de:Moncollé Get